


Бледная Лоля

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Routine, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Отпетый хулиган и его маленькая тихая жертва.





	Бледная Лоля

**Author's Note:**

> Случайно наткнулся в сетях на комикс про эдакого гопника и лоленьку, которую он обижает. Комикс был украшен романтикой, герои симпатичны и элегантны...
> 
> Вдохновился и решил всё сделать наперекосяк.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Всем любителям романтизации психического насилия.

У Антона на лбу две родинки. Почти что на середине лба, одна ниже другой, большие, круглые, коричневые.  
Когда в старшую группу детсада просочился миф о том, что родимые пятна возникают на месте смертельных ран прошлой жизни, все, абсолютно ВСЕ дети повернулись к Антону. Несколько месяцев после этого стоял ад:  
— Бах, бах! Снос башки! — кричать и тыкать двумя пальцами в лоб Антона оказалось очень веселым занятием.  
«Антошка-безбашка», «Антибашка» и «дырка» были самыми безобидными прозвищами. Антон ревел, дрался, снова ревел, и пытался игнорировать, но его спас только переход из садика в школу.  
Однако память о том, как это обидно, когда тычут в лицо, въелась навсегда.

Поэтому третье, что сделал Антон по отношению к новенькой девчонке, переведенной в их восьмой класс, это приблизился почти вплотную и щелкнул ей пальцем по переносице с горбинкой.

===

Первое, что ощутил Антон к вошедшей в класс девочке, была отстраненная мысль:  
«Что за чмо…»  
Вторая мысль не заставила себя долго ждать:  
«Ей, блять, десять лет, какого она тут-то делает!»

Новенькая была низкорослой и очень тощей, такой, словно на детский скелет кто-то натянул обескровленную шкурку человека, заставил этот суставчатый велосипед обрядиться в няшное платье с кружевным воротничком и тащить костлявыми птичьими лапками, приделанными вместо рук, большую новомодную сумку, свежекупленную, судя по блеску всех пряжек.  
Из достоинств у юной особы наблюдались только недостатки.  
Девушки, да и парни тоже, с брезгливой жалостью отмечали совершенно несформировавшуюся фигуру, отсутствие всякой груди и бедер. Светлые тонкие волосы были собраны в не самую аккуратную косу, обреченно покоившуюся на плече.  
На абсолютно непримечательном лице глазам наблюдателей не за что было зацепиться, кроме, может, той самой горбинки на носу.

— Жалкое зрелище. Душераздирающее зрелище. Кошмар! — одними губами, почти неслышно выдал знаменитую цитату, так подходящую ситуации, с задней парты приятель Антона, и по «камчатке» пронеслись смешки.

Девочка не обращала на это внимание, пока устраивалась за ближней к доске партой. Должно быть, у девочки была не первая новая школа.

Девочка назвалась Лилией. Если бы благородный цветок услышал это, он бы оскорбился сравнением с данной худосочной человеческой особью и, чего доброго, завял.

===

— Приезжая, в твоем городе совсем солнца не было? — парень с родинками на лбу взглядом сверлил Лилию, поморщившуюся от болезненного щелчка.  
— Было, — тихий голос, похожий на полушепот.  
— Что? Что ты там бормочешь, не слышно, — Антон кривлялся, делая вид, что очень старательно прислушивается. — «Пылё»? — парень походил на дёрганную обезьяну, но не замечал этого.

— Тоха, отвали, — не выдержала соседка Лилии по парте, в отличие от новенькой не похожая на лысую дохлую мышь из холодильника. — Лиль, не обращай внимание на дебилов.

После этого Лилия перестала быть новенькой, и стала частью коллектива.

===

Гребанные анимешники, коих в классе была аж четверть населения, ехидно заметили, что Антон, попинывающий то стул, то сумку блеклой одноклассницы, действует «по типичному сценарию, так держать, бро, вдруг она кудере или цундере», чем ненадолго отвлекли на себя неприязнь парня и подарили Лиле передышку.  
Благодаря все тем же анимешникам класс знал такие распространенные термины, как «хентай», «яой» и прочее, и никто не удивился, что Лиля быстро превратилась в Лолю.

— У нее коллекция бабочек и жуков дома, — одноклассницы болтали меж собой. — Да, очень красиво, в рамочках, и так подписано аккуратно…  
— Я бы не смогла прикалывать бабочек иглами…  
— Лоля сказала, что ее папа научил. Они вдвоем живут, но я его не видела, мы только уроки сделали и гулять ушли.  
— А мама?  
— Ну, — понизив голос, — она их бросила и ушла к другому, как я поняла…

Антон раздраженно прибавил громкость звука на плеере, чтобы посторонние разговоры не лезли в наушники.

===

Бледная немочь искоса очень внимательно рассматривает девушек в раздевалке. Ее слежку замечают, одноклассницам некомфортно. Незажатые спрашивают Лолю, к чему такой интерес:  
— Смотришь и смотришь. Лезби, что ли?  
— Что? — Лилия впервые за все учебные дни так ярко удивлена. — Нет.  
Дальнейшие расспросы остаются без ответа, девчонка просто смотрит в пол, и на нее забивают.

===

Парень с родинками испытывает к Лоле неоднозначное чувство — яркую брезгливость. Парень с родинками ни за что бы не признался кому угодно, да и самому себе, что очень рад быть вторым по «привлекательности» в классе. Ведь если раньше родинки на лбу мигом останавливали на себе взгляды окружающих, как прицелы, то теперь прицелы в первую очередь упираются в бледную немочь с первой парты. И, в отличие от родинок, немочь попадает в «объектив» целиком.  
С Лилией рядом Антон охотно вступает в должность снайпера.

— Влюбился, что ли?  
— Ебан, что ли? — подобные намеки Антона бесят. Его раздражает, как приятели подозревают его в грехах, вместо того, чтобы вместе с ним посмеиваться над убогой девицей.

===

Папочка Лоли похож на типичного офисного ботана. Он непримечателен, но явно симпатичнее своей дочери, хоть и взрослый мужик. Да, Антон готов размышлять о таких вещах, пока скучает под монолог мужчины. Обеспокоенный родитель с нудной речью на повышенных тонах является для выяснения отношений после порчи имущества его любимой дитяти. Да, Антон готов признать, что вышвыривание сумки девочки через форточку с третьего этажа было не лучшей идеей, только хватит нудеть. Подумаешь, карандаши поломались, искусственная кожа попачкалась в клумбе.

Папочка Лоли замолкает (о, благодатная тишина), когда Антон соглашается помыть сумку его дочери, и помочь донести после уроков до дома. Парень с родинками на лбу думает, что будет потешаться над девушкой по дороге, но…

Клятый папаша дожидается свое и чужое чадо и идет с ними. Лоля плывет по дороге костлявой лебёдушкой, четко зная, что неприкосновенна сейчас. Антон тащится рядом и чуть позади нее, лишенный возможности даже подпинывать дурацкую девчачью сумку. Папочка Лоли замыкает шествие.  
От его протыкающего насквозь взгляда парню с родинками на лбу так же противно, как от любопытных взглядов встречных людей.  


Ебаный стыд.

===

Прекрасная, чудесная зима пролетела быстро, как один сладостный миг.  
Антон влюблен.  
В безнаказанность и раздолье.  
Он стал осторожнее и сделал несколько выводов за прошедшие месяцы: рассредоточил свое желание унижать и подкалывать с единственной Лоли на несколько жертв, сократил подначки с ежедневных до еженедельных.  
Антон занимался планировкой нападок. То устраивал игры в снежки для всего класса, где сырым комом прессованного снега в лицо получала не только Лоля, но, главное, что получала именно она; то доставал на переменке уйму шоколадных конфет, угощая всех, а девушкам — по три штуки. Бледная немочь покрывалась прыщами от вредных сладостей, однако отказаться от «коллективного духа» и «щедрости» одноклассника не могла.  
Ведь внешне Антон излучал дружелюбие и радушность, и общественное мнение было на его стороне.

===

Весной парень с родинками на лбу понял, что ему мало. Шоколад недешев, и тратить оставшиеся деньги на приевшуюся стратегию Антон не хотел.  
Скука.

Амор.

Идея подхватить убежденность одноклассников в его неровном дыхании к бледняшке уже не казалась Антону полной херней.

Ведь на чужих чувствах можно играть долго, а уж если Лоля действительно поверит в его расположение к ней… О, ну и лохудрой она окажется! Полное чмо, абсолютное.

Антон недолго предвкушал, занявшись первыми этапами новой игры. От подружки Лоли через пару своих приятелей он ненавязчиво и аккуратно узнал некоторые подробности о интересующей его девице.  
Как и предполагалось, источники распустили языки, и уже на следующей неделе класс предвкушал новый виток в «отношениях» этих двоих.

Лоля почти не удивилась, увидев скудный букет из трех белых тюльпанов на крылечке съемного дома, где жила с отцом. Лоля очень любила светлые тюльпаны, не скрывала этого, потому подарок мог дойти от кого угодно из знакомых.

Лоля удивилась, когда в один из дней после уроков нашла в сумке посторонний сверток. Ожидая гадость, она открыла упаковку со всеми предосторожностями, и… Ничего страшного. Красивая открывающаяся рамка со стеклом, так нужная любому коллекционеру насекомых.  
В ее сумке. В кабинете, куда не заходили ученики других классов.

Антон убежден, что Лоля испытала немой шок, когда он подкатил к ней по дороге домой со словами «Ну-ка, давай донесу. Да не трясись ты так», и помог ей с тяжелой сумкой.  
Но больше в тот раз он эмоций не получил, потому что тощая девчонка смотрела в тротуар и отвечала полушепотом, как обычно. Словно ничего особого не происходило.

===

Антон тихо злорадствовал про себя, периодически раздражаясь от непонимания поведений этой дурацкой девчонки, но продолжал эксперимент.  
Ведь Лоля довольно благосклонно принимала все его наглеющие с каждым разом ухаживания.  
До откровенного лапанья парень не опускался — боялся заржать или сморщиться в самый ответственный момент, потому взял роль эдакого романтичного рыцаря, в которого будто бы перевоспитался из противного чудища, и теперь горит желанием делать добро направо и налево.

Лоля изредка улыбается ему, но сама ничего не предпринимает.

===

На дискотеке по окончанию учебного года парень с родинками на лбу впервые страдает за свою «любовь». Это происходит от глупой необходимости отстаивать честь худющей девицы, о которой довольно громко и нелестно высказались несколько особей старших классов. Специально так, чтобы слышали и Лоля, и Антон.

Потасовку Антон развязывает радостно — ему не хочется больше топтаться в неуклюжей пародии на танец, придерживая при этом Лолю за бока, лучше уж драка. И радостно же получает в морду. И снова.  
И еще два раза.  
Так, хватит!

Драку разнимают, Антона выгоняют с дискотеки, и Лоля тащится за ним, бормоча что-то о том, будто не стоило так из-за нее.

Почему они приходят к ней домой, Антон не очень понимает и помнит, но он умыт, покрыт пластырями с зеленкой, и пьет чай на чужой кухне.  
Что за херня.

Папочка Лоли, вернувшись домой, принимает присутствие ощетинившегося гостя так же благосклонно, как дочь.  
Они пьют чай втроем.  
ЧТО ЗА ХЕРНЯ.

===

Лето.  
Солнце, жара, какая-то свобода от утомительных школьных занятий.  
Антон отвлекается от приевшегося лольного развлечения на типичные для этого времени года купания, загорания, аттракционы, прочее. Его родинки все чаще мелькают вдали от района, где он живет, телефон поздними вечерами все реже ломится от звонков обеспокоенных и сердитых родителей.  
Парень взрослеет и получает больше свободы.

О ужас.  
Лоля сама его находит.  
На фоне подружки она выглядит, как все тот же незагорелый труп чупакабры, что и осенью прошлого года. Только теперь в детском купальничке с юбчонкой.

Антон натурально краснеет.

Он еще никогда не испытывал такого стыда, находясь рядом с этой низкорослой человекоподобной сущностью.

Окружающие Антона подростки вновь по-своему расшифровывают его румянец.  
Они отпускают похабные шутки на эту тему и шуточками же провожают недовольную парочку.

Антон решает, что это уже чересчур, а потому уводит Лолю прочь. В мозгах парня кипит отчаянная работа мысли — он хочет избавиться от постыдного элемента своей жизни, но не хочет терять игру, ведь так и не получил весомых результатов с нее. Нахрена он вообще в это ввязался…  
— …Папа сегодня задержится на работе, — Антон не сразу улавливает тихий голос девушки, включая слух лишь тогда, когда его руки касаются тощие наманикюренные пальцы. — З…заглянешь в гости?..  
— И что? — не сразу доходит до него суть. А когда доходит, парень расслабляется. Вот оно — решение проблемы. Он всё же выиграл. — Хм… Почему бы и нет.

===

Он выиграл. Неказистая тощая и откровенно стремная девица зовет его домой, не менее откровенно акцентируя призыв на отсутствии взрослых. Она поверила в его многонедельный влюбленный спектакль.  
Она готова сблизиться.  
Какой же ОБЛОМ ее ждет!

===

Антон, взопрев от предвкушения, неторопливо разувается в прихожей.  
На кухне он просит холодной воды и так же неторопливо пьет. Пока он утоляет жажду и расслабляет нервы, юная Лилия стоит перед ним, опираясь поясницей и руками о край столешницы. Поза одновременно насмешливая и призывная. В глазах девушки, чуть ли не впервые направленных на парня в упор, ожидание и непонятный вопрос.  
Антон просит чего-нибудь на закуску к воде, и получает прохладный мытый огурец.  
За окном медленно гаснет небо, и подсвеченные закатной рыжиной облака словно бы манят махнуть рукой на все и прихватить Лольку на пляж, где будет тепло, весело и беззаботно. Парень с родинками на лбу смотрит на облака, но и этот призыв игнорирует.  
Антон заявляет Лоле, что их отношения закончены, и что он ее бросает, одновременно торжественно оборачиваясь, дабы видеть реакцию.

Антон округляет глаза, когда после резкой холодной боли в пояснице теряет ощущение тела.

===

Лоля была хитроумнее, чем большинство встречающихся ей людей могли предположить, глядя на ее маленькую голову и блеклые глаза.  
Лоля была злопамятной и жестокой, она никогда не прощала обид. Никогда и никому.  
И еще Лоля обладала такими полезными качествами, как: наблюдательность и умение доводить дело до конца.  


Какого конца?

Любой вещи и любому живому существу однажды наступал конец. Любому явлению и любому чувству рано или поздно приходилось исчезнуть.  
«Как живые», — так сказала Лилечка, в самый первый раз увидев коллекцию насекомых под стеклом. — «На самом деле мертвые».  
«Да», — спокойно согласился папочка. Он со всем соглашался, ведь чувствовал себя виноватым из-за окончательного бегства жены к любовнику. Папочка оказался недостаточно хорош для одной женщины, поэтому решил посвятить себя другой, пока еще совершенно юной и неопытной. Дочке.  
Папочка позволял всё.  
Папочка устранял неприятности и заглаживал конфликты.  
Просто ангел. В противовес своему потомству.

Если люди никогда не видели молчаливо раздосадованного ангела, то Лоля такого наблюдала несколько раз в жизни. И сейчас опять.

— А я уж размечтался, что ты сумеешь влиться в обычные человеческие отношения, — мужчина не пытался скрыть своего неодобрения, когда узрел на обеденном столе привязанное в расхлестанной позе тело, а хмурую дочь в фартучке и с точилом для ножей в лапках.

— Моя мать состояла в «обычных человеческих отношениях», и мы оба знаем, к чему это привело, — Лоля кинула на отца мрачный взгляд. — Я не собираюсь быть похожей на эту суку. И на тех коров из класса, которые имеют «человеческие отношения» — тоже! Это мерзко!

Под окриком папочка даже как-то покачнулся, будто хотел отступить.

— Это не значит, что ты можешь устраивать в доме морг, — сурово отчитал он девушку. — Раскланиваться перед соседями и прятать убитых тобой кошек было просто, но сокрытие этого мертвого мальчишки уголовно наказуемо для нас обоих… И… Чем он тебе не угодил? В последнее время вел себя, как джентельмен.

— Ох, папенька, — тощее существо вздохнуло в лучших традициях боярских дочек и отложило инструменты. Узкие сухие ладони ухватились за рукав пиджака мужчины. — Это всё была лживая постановка ради моего унижения. Этот парень изображал симпатию, используя при том самые простые и общепринятые рычаги давления, вроде конфет и проводов до крыльца. Он работал на публику, как актер или шут. Что ты хочешь возразить?.. Нет, дослушай. Он вздрагивал, когда прикасался ко мне, и, независимо от выдаваемого настроения, глядел на меня, как на подопытную крысу! — Лоля закусила губу, формулируя мысль. — Таким взглядом смотрят врачи. Мне было противно.

Мужчина не перебивал. Он знал, что у дочери сложные отношения с медиками и ненормально чуткая натура, но…

— Сегодня, после двух с половиной недель отсутствия контакта, он разорвал наши отношения, картинно и с налетом пафоса. Прямо как в кино, — Лоля усмехнулась. — И я взяла «пульт» и нажала «паузу».

— Паузу… То есть… — папочка бросил на растянутого, как сушащийся для коллекции паук, парня более внимательный взгляд.

— Как мертвый, — Лоля усмехнулась снова, сощурив глаза. — На самом деле живой.

===

Антон не хотел возвращаться в себя. Краем сознания он припоминал, что здесь его ждет боль.  
Разбудил его громкий шум рядом. Парень с родинками напряг плавающий слух и приоткрыл слипшиеся от высохших слезинок глаза, чтобы вспомнить, где и почему находится. Тело не ощущалось, но было холодно почему-то.

Лоля билась со своим папочкой.

— …Нет, не-е-ет! — сипло визжала она, пытаясь выдраться из хватки мужских рук и пинаясь. — Не-е!!!  
— Да замолчи! — прикрикнул отец, чье лицо с царапинами от ногтей было искажено напряжением. — Тебе окажут помощь! Ты же надорвалась, пока поднимала этого идиота на стол, дура!!!

От резанувшего по ушам визга Антон чуть было обратно не потерял сознание.

— Всё еще можно разрулить, сославшись на твою психическую нездравость, — сжав дочь так, что та начала задыхаться и перестала дергаться, мужчина понизил голос. — Парень будет инвалидом, но живым. Ты полечишься в больнице, но не в тюрьме. Я сяду, но ненадолго… Это хороший расклад. Просто отпусти говнюка, и твой папа замнет дело. Да?

— Не-е… — растрепанное бледное существо в его руках затряслось и захрипело от протеста и нехватки кислорода. Казалось, что сейчас девушка станет рваться из захвата наперекор своей природе, ломая косточки. — Я его…

Тут случилось обстоятельство, о котором Антон узнал лишь по звуку капающей на пол жидкости. В теле парня предоставленный самому себе мочевой пузырь не выдержал, и решил расслабиться на виду у девчонки и ее отца. А еще на их обеденном столе, да.

Довольно живописно.  
Писно, ха-ха.

Парень с родинками на лбу встретился взглядом с хозяевами дома, после чего закрыл глаза.  
Пожалуй, сейчас он был не против перспективы оказаться закопанным рядом с убитыми кошками.


End file.
